The present invention is related to a kind of hypodermic syringe and more particularly to a safety hypodermic syringe in which the hypodermic needle will be automatically concealed therein after injection process is performed.
The hypodermic syringes currently in use are normally disposable and made of plastic material, which are proposed for single shot application and shall be thrown away immediately after use so as to prevent from body fluid contact.
This kind of conventional plastic syringe will have little change in structure before and after injection. Therefore, mistake tends to happen and a disposed syringe may be repeatedly used, for in order to save the cost, some evil-doers may wash the used syringes for further use. As everybody knows, it is quite dangerous to repeatedly use a hypodermic syringe since infections such as AIDS and hepatitis may be infected through body fluid contact.
Another disadvantage of the conventional disposable hypodermic syringe is the high frequency of pricking accident to the nurse during operation. According to the prior art, the hypodermic needle is normally protected by a needle cap, which shall be removed from the hypodermic needle when to suck up liquid medicine. After injection the needle cap shall be mounted on the hypodermic needle before the syringe is thrown away, so as to prevent from pricking accident to the person who handle the refuse. However, because the boring bore of a needle cap is very small the hypodermic is difficult to insert. Therefore, pricking accident may be happened during the operation to remount a needle cap onto a hypodermic needle, which pricking accident will more frequently happen when a nurse is under emergency condition or high working pressure. According to the report from Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report (Vol. 36, No. 2S) issued on Aug. 21, 1987 by the Department of Health of the U.S. Government, there was disclosed 708 persons having ever been injured by hypodermic needle among the total 883 investigated, i.e., 80% of the investigated having every been pricked by hypodermic needle. Further, according to the report from The New England Journal of Medicine (Vol. 31), it is a high risk matter to be injured by hypodermic needle since infections such as AIDS and hepatitis may be infected through body fluid contact.
Further, according to the statistics on AIDS cases issued by the Department of Health of the U.S. Government, up to May 1988 there were 68,052 AIDS patients reported, among which 34,088 were died. It is estimated that there will be as much as one and half million AIDS carrier patients in 1991. Therefore, it is very important to protect medical treatment and nursing people and medical refuse handling people against body fluid contact.